Planet Suzaku
Planet Suzaku is the name of the planet where Wang Lin was born. Past Structure There are six continents on the planet with Suzaku continent being the largest and seat of Mount Suzaku's power. Suzaku Continent The continent of Suzaku is the largest continent on the planet. The sole Rank 6 country Suzaku is also located on this continent. The continent contains the three Rank 5 countries on the planet: Green Dragon, Thousand Fantasy, and Pilu. The country of Suzaku covers 2/3 of the continent's land, while the other three Rank 5 countries share the remaining 1/3 land. There are three sects located in the country of Suzaku: Heavenly Jade Sect, the Earth Soul Sect, and the Immortal’s Path Sect. Each of the three sects had one Ascendant cultivator. In addition to the late-stage Ascendant cultivator at Mount Suzaku, they were the main battle force of Planet Suzaku. The country of Pilu housed the Soul Refining Sect which was strong enough to rival Mount Suzaku despite the lack of Ascendant cultivators. This was due to the Sect Master storing the battle souls of the sect masters of previous generations inside the Billion-Soul Soul Flag. The country of Suzaku is the capital , the bird, and the title of the leader of the country. It's Former name, before the planet, was gifted was Planet Fu Wen. Kong continent It is one weakest among the six main continents of Planet Suzaku. There were countless cultivation countries inside Kong continent but most of them were Rank 1 or Rank 2 countries with some Rank 3 countries and even fewer Rank 4 countries. After all, the resources on this continent were too poor. The country of Zhao was at the very edge of the Kong continent. It was one of the smaller Rank 3 countries. In fact, it was only half the size of Hou Fen. Xue Yue is another Rank 4 cultivation country. They are at the northern border of the continent. Current Structure After Wang Lin rose to fame as the "Lord of the Sealed Realm" following the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War, cultivators across the entire Sealed Realm rushed to Suzaku to pay their respects to Wang Lin. These cultivators also remodeled the planet into a Holy Land of the entire Sealed Realm. Although this made the planet seem like paradise, all the locations that Wang Lin remembered from the past were now gone. Fortunately, Zhou Wutai petitioned the cultivators to not change anything inside the country of Zhao. Moreover, the country of Zhao has been sealed by a formation that restricts any foreign cultivator from entering inside. There is a formation laid across the entire planet with stipulations that the visitors to the planet may not cause any nuisance or stay inside the planet for more than three years. Currently, there are only nine sects across the entire planet as all the sects of the past have either been destroyed or assimilated by them. The Cloud Sky Sect is one of these nine sects. Background Forsaken Immortal Clan members were the natives of the planet. However, after Suzaku became a rank 6 cultivation country, they were gifted this planet by the Cultivation Alliance. This resulted in a large, bloody and drawn-out war between the cultivators and the Forsaken Immortal Clan. The war ravaged the originally lively planet and turned it into a half-wasted planet. History Many years after the war, under the rule of Zhu Quezi, Planet Suzaku had become stagnant due to the country of Suzaku suppressing any Rank 5 country that even came close to attaining Rank 6. This inner conflict resulted in a cold war between Mount Suzaku and the other Rank 5 countries. This finally resulted in war as Mount Suzaku waged war against the Soul Refining Sect and Giant Demon Clan and the three Rank 5 countries. In the midst of the war, the survivors of the Forsaken Immortal Clan led by Yun Quezi who had been biding his time for centuries also launched a war against Mount Suzaku. Mount Suzaku, Holy Land of Suzaku, Title of Suzaku. It originally belongs to the faction of the Four Divine Sect as its status is like a distant branch of the Four Divine Sect. The first generation Suzaku was rumored to have come from the Four Divine Planet. Planet Suzaku is one of the Four Ancestral Planet of the Four Divine Sect, the Vermillion Bird Sect. It's said to have one Ancestral Planet for each Four Sect and Star System. The Four Ancestral Planet are the Gate to the Outer Realm and Inner Realm. Suzaku Title Owners 1st Ye Wuyou 2nd Situ Nan 13th Qian Pinghai (body sold to the Corpse Sect) 14th Zhu Quezi 15th Zhou WutaiCategory:Locations Category:Planets Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World